Alternate Ending For Operation LOVE
by Think Purple 54
Summary: Alternate Ending For Operation L.O.V.E, Read, review, Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the alternate ending for operation L.O.V.E, The idea belongs to McQueen 2.0, I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Kuki's song: its So Lovey the Lovey the Lovey Dovey Wuvey is IMPOSIBILE to be completed, I tried to complete it myself, and I tried to complete it with Poems I found on internet but I miserably failed, I searched everywhere trying to find something to complete this song, but I just couldn't find it, if anyone Succeeded finding a way to complete this song, please tell me I'll appreciate it A LOT.**

**Well I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Me: Do I own KND?**

**Everyone: NO.**

**Me: Do I want to own KND?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Me: Do I own the idea of the story?**

**Everyone: No!**

**Me: Then who does?**

**Everyone: McQueen 2.0!**

**Me: Great *Gives cookies to everyone***

**I hope you enjoy! And I hope you review!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After the school play was over, everybody left except for Kuki who sat alone crying really hard, with her face between her small hands.

_I worked so hard for this, I practiced and practiced for weeks, but now I don't get to sing my big finale, that's not fair! I should be happy that we defeated The Delightful dorks, but I really wanted to sing my big finale_. Kuki thought sadly to herself.

"Hey Kooks, We're going to Lime Ricky's to celebrate wanna come?" Wally asked her as he came to the stage to find Kuki crying.

"W-What's wrong?" Wally asked her.

"Nothing. I'm glad we defeated the Delightful Children and all, but I just wish I could've sung my big duet before the battle!" Kuki said crying more.

Wally felt guilty, After all he was the one who interrupted the play in the beginning because he thought that all of this was real, and he really hated to see Kuki sad, He just couldn't stand it, she was always happy and cheery, and he couldn't just stand there and watch the girl he loved crying.

Wally took a deep breath and said "Oh... Ugh! I'll tell you what. Ahem. I'll sing it with ya"

"You will?" Kuki jumped and suddenly really very happy.

Uh oh that doesn't seem so good Wally thought.

"Oh w-well, well that, that depends. Eh, what's it called?" Wally asked her, getting back.

"It's called, 'It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvey!" Kuki replied as she smiled a wide smile with her eyes turning into hearts.

_What the crud?_ Wally thought.

"NO WAY" Wally yelled.

Kuki started to cry again, But even harder this time, knowing that he would sing it with her when he sees her crying.

_Aww crud, now I'll have to sing it with her_ Wally thought.

"...UGH Okay"

"Wheee haha " Kuki cheered and grabbed Wally's arms happily.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"It's So Lovey The Lovey The Lovey Dovey Wuvey" Kuki sang dancing in circles.

Wally stood in his place with the script in his hand bored to death, wishing that he could do anything else right now.

As Kuki began to sing some more Wally was getting even more annoyed, Even thought that she had a great beautiful voice, He still didn't want to sing a Cruddy lovey dovey girly song.

"Aww forget this crud" Wally exclaimed, And threw the script on the ground.

"Ohh but we were getting to the cute part" Kuki chased after him as he was leaving the stage.

"No way Kuki, I'm done this is such a stupid cruddy girly girl song" Wally exclaimed.

"C'mon Please Wally?" Kuki started.

"No"

"Please, Please, Pleaseeeee Wally" Kuki gave him the best puppy dog eyes.

_Aww not those eyes_ Wally thought.

"Please Wally"

Wally looked at her, and blew some air out and nodded "Okay fine I'll sing it with ya, but please stop giving me those eyes"

"Yay, Thank you so much Wally" Kuki gave him the sweetest smile ever.

"Ya ,ya whatever, Lets just end this thing" Wally shrugged.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

After Wally sang the song with Kuki, He thought that it wasn't that bad, Even if he hated singing and singing a love song with the girl he loved and was Never able to tell her was more awkward, But after he sang that with Kuki he felt like he could do anything, after they finished they sat on the edge of the Stage and started to talk for a while.

"So did you enjoy singing with me Wally?" Kuki wondered.

"Umm Kuki you know that singing isn't my thing Kuki" He replied her.

"But you were really good Wally, And you know that the song was cute"

Wally couldn't reply that honestly, because even if the song sounded stupid at the beginning, but then it was way better, it was less stupid, more deep, Cuter at some parts the lyrics they said would make Wally turn red.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought" Wally finally replied.

"But you did seem nervous" Kuki mentioned.

"No I wasn't" Wally exclaimed.

"Yes you were"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh Uh"

"I'm telling you I wasn't nervous Kuki"

"Wally your face said it all"

"Oh so my face can speak now?"

"No, But I could see it in your face and in your eyes ,it was easy to see that you were nervous"

Wally thought for a second then smirked "Do you know what I would say if I was Hoagie?"

"No what would you say? Kuki asked him.

"I would say that you just love looking at my face" Wally smirked.

"He- he That sounds like Hoagie, Do you know what I would I do if I was Abby?"

"No, What would ya do?"

"I'd hit you with my hat" Kuki told him.

"Well then I'm glad that you aren't Abby" Wally mentioned.

"You know I'm glad that Hoagie and Abby are not here" Kuki said leaning closer.

"Uhh... Ahem... umm... Why?" Wally was nervous from how close they were now, specially that he found himself leaning closer too, but sadly he couldn't Control it.

"Because there is one more sense in the play that isn't finished yet" Kuki leaned more and Kissed him.

Wally was a little shocked but he kissed back, after a while Kuki pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"That was part of the play too" She told him.

"Well I think I'm happy that I ruined the play, Because if I didn't you would be kissing the delightful dorks"

"He- he ya you're right, Well I think that they guys are waiting for us at Lime Ricky's" Kuki got up.

"Ya sure, C'mon lets go"

"Okay I'll be right back" Kuki said as she was about to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wear my normal clothes, I don't want to go to Lime Ricky in this dress _*Looks down to the dress*_ Even thought it's cute" Kuki smiled.

"Okay, Just hurry up" Wally told her.

"Okay" Kuki skipped happily to the dressing room.

_Kuki just kissed me! I must do something about that._ Wally thought.

"Uhh, Kuki?" Wally called after her before she entered the dressing room.

"Ya?" She replied hopefully.

"Umm Maybe singing that big finale wasn't a bad idea after all" Wally rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I love you too Wally" Kuki smirked and went to the dressing room.

**_The End_** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: So this is the alternate ending for operation L.O.V.E, I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Thanks a lot for the idea McQueen 2.0 I enjoyed writing this very much, and I hope that all of you readers enjoyed it too!**

**Thanks for your time reading!**


End file.
